GATE: Advanced Warfare
by KillerKaung
Summary: You think there is only one Gate that appeared in JSDF world? Wrong, the second Gate appeared in CoD: Advanced Warfare world in the year 2071, ten years after the death of Jonathan Irons. None of the worlds are ready to face what is to come next.
1. Characters Info

Characters Info

 **The B-Team Members**

 **James Martinez Minn**

Ranking: Sergeant Major of U.S Army/ Captain of the B-Team

Age: 31

Gender: Male

Race: ½ Burmese (Asian) ¼ Australian ¼ Mexican

Eyes color: Brown

Hair color: Salt and Pepper

Skin color: Light tan

Height: 6 feet 2 inches

Weight: 220 Lb

 **Jerry Manning II**

Ranking: First Sergeant of U.S Army/ Mechanic of the B-Team

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Race: African American

Eyes color: Dark brown

Hair color: Black

Skin color: Black

Height: 6 feet 4 inches

Weight: 230 Lb

 **Jacob Martinez**

Ranking: Corporal of U.S Army/ Weapon Specialist of the B-Team

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Rase: ½ Mexican ½ Japanese

Eyes color: Gray

Hair color: Black

Skin color: White

Height: 6 feet 3 inches

Weight: 225 Lb

 **Rafael Camarillo**

Ranking: Sergeant of U.S Army/ Sniper of the B-Team

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Rase: Mexican American

Eyes color: Dark brown

Hair color: Black

Skin color: Brown

Height: 6 feet 2 inches

Weight: 220 Lb

 **Victor Aguinaga**

Ranking: Sergeant of U.S Army/ Heavy Gunner of the B-Team

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Rase: ½ African ½ Spanish

Eyes color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Skin color: Brown

Height: 6 feet 7 inches

Weight: 260 Lb

 **Gabriel Sanchez**

Ranking: Sergeant of U.S Army/ Demolisher of the B-Team

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Rase: Mexican American

Eyes color: Blue

Hair color: Brown

Skin color: White

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 210 Lb

 **Kalle Lorance**

Ranking: Master Sergeant of U.S Army/ Close Quarter Combat Specialist of the B-Team

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Race: White American

Eyes color: Green

Hair color: Red

Skin color: White

Height: 5 feet 8 inches

Weight: 165 Lb

 **Mine Misaki**

Ranking: Sergeant First Class of U.S Army/ Medic of the B-Team

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Race: Japanese American

Eyes color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Skin color: White

Height: 6 feet 1 inches

Weight: 170 Lb


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GATE **_**Thus the JSDF Fought Here**_ **or COD: Advanced Warfare.**

'thought'

"speech"

" _radio"_

" **speaker"**

 **X-**

 **2071 A.D**

 **United States of America, California, San Francisco, Presidio U.S Army Base.**

'Finally!' though as James Martinez Minn the Sergeant Major of the U.S Army of the B-Team, walk out of the Presidio U.S Army base into the California afternoon summer sun.

It's been 10 years since Jonathan Irons declare war on the world and shit want down in New Baghdad, Iraq, with his death. The Golden Gate Bridge is now finished rebuilding and the the whole world seems to be slowly recovering. At least death of Irons bring peace to the world. Jack Mitchell become a high ranking general, four years after he kill Irons, and assigned in West Coast. James and his team was honored to work under him.

'Yes, I got the whole week off! And Elder Scrolls XXV just came out today! I'm going to play the shit out of that game!' though James excitedly as he make his way towards his car. Before he could get in, the base serine went off. "Really! Right now!" yell James thinking it is just an another drill.

" **THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"** the male voice boom out from the speaker. **"ALL U.S PERSONNEL REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATED LOCATION! ALL OFFICERS REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"**

"Shit!" said James and sprint back toward the base. By the time he reach the briefing room everyone was already there waiting for briefing. In the center of the room on the round holographic table it was showing the downtown of San Francisco, but what James didn't expect to see was Dragons, Orcs, and Roman Legions running or flying around killing innocent citizens while the polices try their best to hold them off. 'WTF?!' thought James and all the officers in the room, 'Is this some kind of joke?!'

"Alright men." said General Mitchell as he walk in. "I'll be brief, this building appear out of nowhere in the middle of the San Francisco." On the holograph it zoom into a white Roman style marble building, large enough to fit an Assault Airship easily.

"And these fantasy barbarians came out and started killing innocent citizens." Now is showing an army of Roman alike, Orcs, Dragons, and some other creatures all with Medieval weapons, charging through the street and killing anyone that stand in their way.

"Just watch out for those dragons and monsters, the rest of them are bunch of clowns. Now, go out there and show them they just fuck with the wrong nation and we aren't in the Goddamn B.C time!"

"Sir, yes sir!" James and all the officers yell, and scrambled toward the armory to suit up.

The B-Team was already waiting for James next to the running VLOT Warbird outside the hangar, by the time James finished suiting up and walk toward their Warbird. The whole B-Team was dress in desert camo U.S Army Exo load out, it look just like U.S Marine Exo lout out, except the camouflage. James was dress the same but had a black and gray camouflage. "Get in the VLOT! I'll fill you in on the way!" James yell over the VLOT engine noise. And everyone get on the Warbird and flew toward the battle.

Inside the Warbird, James push some buttons on the wall and holograph appear in front of him, showing what is happening in San Francisco downtown area.

"So, we are dealing with an Army from Elder Scrolls world." James said lamely, still not believing what is happening.

"Are you fucking serious?" ask Jerry still looking at the hologram. "You didn't hit your head, did you?"

"I thought I did when I first saw this shit. But it is fucking real!" reply James.

"I'll be damned." said Victor shaking his head in disbelief.

"ETA in one minute!" yell the pilot.

"Alright team! Check your weapons and your suit!" yell James and check his AE4 and M1 Irons.

"ETA in ten seconds!" yell the pilot and Warbird floor started vibrating as the copilot started firing the Warbird's twin mounted 20mm cannon and missiles at the Dragons Knights.

"This is it B-Team!" yell James as he open the Warbird side door. "Everybody ready?!"

"YES SIR!" reply the B-Team.

"Let's show them this is Advanced Warfare, not Caveman Warfare! Now go!"

"HOORA!"

And the B-Team jump off from the Warbird.

On their way down Jacob asked James from the private com channel. "You got that line from Vanoss, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Hehehe." James answer sheepishly.

Jacob just chuckled.

Before the B-Team hit the ground they activated their Exo boost to slow the fall and landed in front of the Roman Army.

"B-Team, give them hell." said James into his build in comm in the helmet. And the whole B-Team want ham and cheese on the Imperial Army. Soon the B-Team was joined by the rest of the National Guards and the U.S Army.

 **X-**

When the General and his army first march out of the gate into the different world, he was expecting a quick victory by their surprise attack. Everything was going according to their plan for the first fifteen minutes, killing pedestrians left and right. Until men and women in full black and blue armor with shield and some kind of metal rod that spits fires and make loud explosive noise.

Things are already turning grim for the General, even if his army out number these strange soldiers five to one. None of his soldiers were able to get close to this world mages as they shoot their magical fire bolts. Even if his army shoot them with arrows, it just bounce of their thick shields or armor.

'I hope the other General is having a better luck in another Gate." the General thought as he command his army. Things turn from bad to worse when dozens of giant metallic birds that bigger than their dragons literally appear in front of them, in the sky and started spitting fire bolts at their dragon chavery, killing them instantly.

Than from inside of the metallic birds green, brown, and gray armored soldiers with different kind of metal rods jump out while they are hundreds of feet in the sky. The General expect them to splatter them on the ground but strangely enough these soldiers slow down before they landed in front of the General and his main army.

These newly arrived soldiers with six glowing red demon eyes either ripped holes right through their phalanx and killing his soldiers or melt through them with different colours fire beams or bolts from their rods. Somehow one of his soldier was able to get close enough to swing his sword at one of them with gray armor. The gray armored mage grab the sword and punch the soldier in the chest where the heavy armor plate is, to the General suprised the armor dent inward and his brave man flew about fifty feet back ward, and his soldiers never move again. 'What kind of battle mages are these?!' the General thought fearfully.

Than the ground shook rhythmically like a Giant marching toward them. Then the General saw it a giant metal elephant slowly making its way toward them, with each steps shaking the ground. The iron elephant turn it metallic round trunk and spit out explosive fireball at the center of the General army, throwing his tightly formed ranks of Imperial Soldiers everywhere with their bodies ripped to pieces. The General's horse panicked from the explosion and throw the General off, and galloped back toward the Gate. When the General stand back up his army was getting flanked from both left and right side by the six Iron Golems, which were also shooting fire bolts from their long rotating metal rods underneath its right hand. One of the General's Orcs charged at the Iron Golem with his giant club swinging, but sadly the Iron Golem shot dozens of metal bolts from its left shoulder with smoke trailing behind and obliterated the Orcs into a pile of flesh.

'What have we get our self into?!' the General scream mentally and try to run back into the Gate but some kind of metal cylinder flew toward him and blew up on contact, disintegrating the General.

 **X-**

After an hour of one sided battle the invading Roman army surrendered and wounded were treated, enemies and friendly alike. "What a mess." said James as he and Jerry walk in middle of the dead Roman army, searching for any survivor.

"Well, they started the war by invading us from that magically appear building and killed our citizens." said Jerry and kick the dead Roman soldier in the head breaking the skull.

"Man, look like my one week off is gone and I won't be able to play the new Elder Scrolls game." James complain sadly.

'Very typical of you James.' Jerry thought as he watch his friend mope.

 **X-**

 **(Time skip) Three months later.**

Within three months the S.W.O.R.D (Sentinels World Observation Response Department) was formed under General Jack Mitchell. The S.W.O.R.D personnel army uniform is now a SENTINELS Task Force uniform. The surrounding area of the Gate was mortified into heavily fortified S.W.O.R.D base. The U.S Intel Department have been sending scout drones to the Gate, to get a better idea of what they are dealing with. To their surprise, it was a fantasy world where only they could dream of in the games, books, and movies. From the scout they have have seen Roman era army of fifty thousands strong, including Dragon Riders, Orcs, Goblins, and other kind of beats race, waiting on the other side of the Gate. But nothing the S.W.O.R.D can't handle.

 **X-**

 **Time skip (after the U.S President and General Mitchell give a speech.)**

James and The B-Team was in their personal gray T-600 Titan tank was the first two tanks to enter the Gate. The world watch and American citizens cheered as the S.W.O.R.D march into the Gate.

"You know this is like Elder Scrolls shit dude." Rafael said to his team as they drove their tank through a long dark tunnel. "Except this ain't a fucking game."

"Yeah, I just hope there ain't any Daedra bullshit or it is going to be bitch for us." Victor comments as he look at the monitor screen. Everyone nodded and agreed with him.

Soon they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "Look like that's an exit." said James and pick up the radio and give command "This Sergeant Major Minn, all armored division prepare for battle. We are exiting the Gate now."

" _Copy that."_

" _Roger."_

" _All weapons green."_

" _Lock and loaded."_

When they exit the dark tunnel into the daylight l, the could see the thousands of Roman looking soldiers waiting for them about three hundred yards away from the Gate.

"Form up formation #1." James give an order over the radio. All the twenty-six tanks line up in a single line of phalanx formation with twenty MD Turret behind the tank for anti-air defense. "Change all tanks to walker mode." Tanks rise up as their quadruple tracks change into four legs, making them look more imitating than before and sending fears into the Imperial Army.

"Pick your target and weapons free on my mark." James said comely and count down mentally.

'Five, four, three, two, one.'

"FIRE! FIRE AT WILL!" James yell the command.

" _Firing!"_

" _Weapons free!"_

" _Fire!"_

After thirty minutes of 'shooting a barrel full of fishes' as James call it, the land that Imperial Army standing on become nothing more than a No Man's Land, and an Army of fifty thousands strong was no more, not a single soldier was alive. Unknown to the S.W.O.R.D, fifty miles away from the right side of their Gate there was an another Gate on top of Alnus Hill, and same thing was happening.

 _Thus the S.W.O.R.D Fought Here._

 **Extra:**

The B-Team was taking cover behind the flipped car as the volley of arrows flew over them.

"You know, I still don't get why these idiots are still fighting. Don't they know when they are literally outgunned, I mean come on! They are still in the Roman time era, well except for dragons and Orcs." Gabriel yell over some random explosion.

"You know what? I'm gonna ride that last dragon before we shot it down." said Jacob. He stand up and back away about ten yard away from their cover and get ready to sprint as the dragon is about to flew over them.

"Oh hell no! You are not doing this!" James yell at him.

"I'm definitely doing this." and Jacob sprint toward the car and used it to jump higher and used the Exo boots to get him in the collision course with the dragon. Before the dragon rider know what happen, Jacob kick the rider off and took his place.

The B-Team and the rest of the soldiers that whiteness the event just stared after Jacob as he try to get control of the dragon.

" _Yee-Har!"_ came the Jacob voice over the com. _"This is like riding a horse! And I am a Dragonborn! Oh yeaaahhh!"_

James just facepalm himself and shake his head and said into the com. _"This is S_ _ergeant Major Minn, please be advised that, do not shoot the last dragon down, it is friendly. I repeat the dragon is friendly, one of my man is riding it. Over."_

" _Copy that sir. Over."_ came the reply.

"Since when did he ride horse?" asked Victor.

"Well since Jacob is having fun, I'm going to have fun too." Kalle said and she put away the CEL-3 Cauterizer and take out the black machete from her back.

"Not you too." James said sadly and he know there is no stopping her unless he want to be at the receiving end. Kalle pick up the one if the Heavy Shield that was put down to make a makeshift barricades, and jump over the car.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT WITH SWORD AND SHIELD!" Kalle yell at the Roman army. "I GOT YOU ONE!" and jump right into the middle of the routing army. All the B-Team could hear and see was enemies soldiers screaming and body parts flying everywhere, and Kalle laughing like a madwoman in their coms, soon they cut her com off.

"Ookaay, I'm gonna go and do what I do best." said Rafael and jump on top of the building. There where he just quick scoped at the enemy's soldiers with his trusty MORS.

"Yeah, me too." said Victor and jump over the car and started mowing down the out of time soldiers with OHM. "This is what happened when you bring a knife to a gunfight! HA HA HA!"

"Victor, wait for me!" cried Gabriel and run after Victor with MDL waving around carelessly. Leaving just Jerry, Mine, and James.

James bury his head in his hands. "This is why we are a fucking B-Team!" yell James pissed off. "Sure we get the job done, but all we fucking do was go fucking Rambo and give no flying fuck about the Goddamn team work!"

"I feel you fam, but we got more killing to do." Jerry said to James and return fired with his ASM1 while taking cover behind the flipped car.

"That's what make us unique from other squads." Mine reassure James. "We are the best there is at what we do, never play by the book and succeed at every mission with a bang." Mine reload her Crossbow-B2 and fired into clustered Roman soldiers, two seconds later the bolt exploded, killing anyone around within five feet radius.

"You're right Mine, that's what make us unique." James turn around to return fire, but he saw a Roman soldier charging at him with the sword raise. As an enemy soldier swing the sword at him, James drop his AE4 and grab the sword in the mid swing with his left hand and punch the soldier in the chest plate with the right hand. Denting the armor plate easily and breaking all the bones in that area as the Roman soldier flew back about fifty feet, the enemy soldier was already dead before he hit the ground.

James look down at the sword he just caught and crushed the sword blade in his palm. The sharp edge of the sword couldn't even cut through a thin armor on his palm. 'They are so hopeless.' thought James as he dropped the twisted and dented sword.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Two months later**

 **At S.W.O.R.D Ironfoot Fort**

General Mitchell was in his office looking over the report and the progress of their fort built, multiple screen on the table, when the metal door slide open and one of his secretary barge in the room.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed son?" Mitchell ask, letting go of the hidden sentry gun button underneath the armrest of the chair.

"Forgive me sir. But you really want to see this." the young secretary type a few things in his tablet and the hidden screen came out of the wall, showing a live video of soldiers in green uniform working on their fort around the smaller Gate.

"Tell me what am I looking at."

"This appears to be the second Gate, slightly smaller than our. From what the drone have shown us, these soldiers seem to be Japanese. And from what our intel told me, their technologies are from either late 20th century or early 21st century." explains the secretary.

"Did you contact the homeland and see the second Gate opened in Japan?"

"Yes sir, I did and there is no Gate in Japan."

'This just got complicated.' thought Mitchell, lean back on his chair and scratch his chin.

"Sir." secretary interrupt his thought. "It might sound something out of the movies, but I believe they are from Alternate Universe."

"I wouldn't be surprised." said Mitchell tirelessly. "With this shit going on, anything is possible. Keep an eye on them, I want to know everything they are doing, and send in Sergeant Major Minn. You are dismissed."

"Sir!" the secretary salute and walk out of the office.

Ten minutes later the door slide open and James walk in.

"Reporting to duty sir!" James said and salute.

"At ease soldier." said Mitchell, and walk around his desk. "I want you and your team to go to the nearest town and start making friendly establishment."

"Forgive me for speaking out sir." said James, "But why us?"

"Well James, I could only think of you and your team making friendly interaction with these natives. Then I don't want the history of Aztec and Spanish meeting for the first time. I believe you know how that turned out."

"Yes, sir."

"New EXO loadout should be waiting for you and your team in the Armory. And you have my permission to take whatever you need for this mission." said Mitchell.

"Thank you sir."

"One more thing." Mitchell point at the screen on the wall. "Watch out for these guys, they are early 21st century Japanese soldier from Alternative Universe."

"Uh?" said James dumbly looking at the Japanese soldier building their fort.

"Try not to kill each other if you make any contact with them. I don't want to report the President that we just started three way Worlds War. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You will be leaving in 5 hours, all the info and details of the mission will be on your file. Dismiss."

"Sir!" James and Mitchell salute each other and James left.

General Mitchell went back to his desk and started typing up reports to the President of the United States of America.

 **X-**

Five hours later

The B-Team is all set up with the new SENTINEL EXO load out, but everyone is slightly different from each other. James and Victor had the same load out as Cormack, except James doesn't have the ammo rack on the shoulder but have a shark mouth with teeth painted on the lower part of the helmet bullet proof glass visor. Kale and Mine had a basic SENTINEL loadout, nothing fancy. Jerry, Jacob, Rafael, and Gabriel also had a same loadout except with the with the bulletproof visor and with numbers on their left chest to tell them apart, but they can already tell them apart by their night and kind of weapons they had.

They were on their way to the nearest village which turn out to be elves village. In the front Gabriel and Jacob are in the LDRV, Jacob as a weapons controller and Gabriel as a driver. In the center James, Victor, and Jerry are in Light Transport ATV with weapons and ammunition. In the back Rafael, Kalle, and Mine are in Repurposed Armored ATV with medical equipment, food supply, and Goliath attached to it at the back.

 **X-**

When they reach the elve's village, everything was burned down.

"What happened here?" asked Mine as they walk around the burned village, searching for any survivor.

"Guys, I found tire tracks and footprints!" Rafael call out, and everyone move to his location, studying the tracks and footprints.

"It look more like Jeep tires than wagons, and military boots prints." observed Jerry.

"You think it was them?" Victor asked James.

"Most definitely." James answered.

"So they burn this village down." Kalle jump to conclusion.

"I don't think so," said Gabriel. "It look like they arrived after this place was burned down, and these tracks are fresh."

"It was probably the giant red dragon that I been getting reports about burning some forest down." said James.

"So, we are dealing with a fire breathing Giant Red Dragon?" Jacob asked, little too innocently.

"Don't even think about, you already got your pet back in L.A." said Jerry.

"I rather deal with the dragon than the early 21st centuries army and another world." said James. "The Japanese Army must be at another village. Let's follow them and see what they are up to. Move out!"

"Yes sir!"

 **X-**

For the next day The B-Team follow the tracks which lead to the human village known as Coda Village. They parked half a mile outside the village where they wouldn't be noticed either by the villagers or Japanese Soldiers.

The team was watching the video feedback from their cloaked scouting drone that was flying over the village.

"So they are helping the village evacuated," said James to no one particular. "Which confirmed the elves' village was attacked by the dragon."

"What's the plan boss?" Kalle asked James.

"I want to get closer but you are not coming with me." answered James and notice Kalle put her head down disappointment.

"So this is a plan Victor, Kalle, and Gabriel act as the backup if things goes South. Kalle and Gabriel, I want you two in the LDRV, and Victor you in the Goliath. The rest with me, make sure the cloaking device is working properly."

After a couple of tapping their wrist mounted computer screen, everyone turn invisible.

"Good, let's go."

 **X-**

Tami Youji and his scout team was about to move out of the village with the villagers, when one of the overload wagon broke down and flip over, wounding a young girl and the horse. Their medic Mari Kurokawa was checking on the girl when the blue haired girl with a Mage dress up come over and also check on the girl.

"You should get back." said Akira Tomita to Lelei the blue haired mage, coming up behind her.

All the sudden the wounded horse whine wildly and get back on it's legs and was about to stumble everybody that is around the wounded girl.

 **BANG!**

Just as the horse was about to bring its front legs down on four of them, the horse head exploded, spraying some blood, brain parts, pieces of bones, and flesh on all of them. But dead weight of the horse is still falling on them.

Suddenly they heard a jet trustor and something invisible hit the dead horse on the side, making the limp body of the horse flew a few yards before it come to stop.

Shine Kuribayashi and old man Souichirou Kuwahara aimed their rifles at the direction of the gunshot, while Itami, Kurita Takeo, and Akira aimed at the direction where the horse was hit.

In the shock of the moment a humanoid figure in futuristic black armor with shark teeth painted on the visor, holding a strange gun with red laser going in the center, slowing become visible where the horse was before.

Another figure also in black armor become visible on top of the roof, where Shiro and the old man was aiming at. The second figure didn't have any visor and armor was slightly different from the first, and was holding some kind of sniper rifle.

"P-P-Pre-Predators!" Takeo yell out with little bit of fear but more with excitement.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" Souichirou yell in Japanese at both black armored figure. Itami fumble with the translation book trying to talk to them.

Before Itami could say anything, there was a click behind his head, and there was more black armored people appear behind them with different kind of weapons aiming at their back. The JSDF froze on their spot as the five black armored figure surround them.

"I suggest you tell your team to lower their weapons." said the figure that had a gun aimed at Itami head.

Everyone in JSDF was surprised that the voice belong to female and she spoke in fluent Japanese. "You speak Japanese!" exclaim Itami.

"Alright , everyone calm down," said the guy with shark teeth visor in Japanese, putting his gun on his back and raise both of his hands. "Lets not get trigger happy here, everyone lower their guns and let's start from the beginning."

At first everyone was hesitant but they slowly lower their guns. While this was happening the villagers were hiding behind whatever they can find.

"Good let's start with the introduction, I'm Sergeant Major, James Martinez Minn, leader of the B-Team of the Sentinels World Observation Response Department or SWORD for short."

Stepping up Itami introduce himself, "Youji Itami Second Lieutenant of Japanese Self Defense Force, head of the Third Reconnaissance Team." And they shook hands.

"May I speak to you in private please.?" asked James.

"Ah, yeah, sure. Come with me." reply Itami nervously.

"Thank you sir." reply James, and he turn around and give orders to his team. "Mine, tend the wounded. Jacob, tell the rest of the team to stand down and bring the vehicles here. The rest of you help the villagers out with whatever you can."

"Yes sir!" reply the B-Team.

James turn back to Itami and said "Lead the way." And follow Itami to one of the empty house.

 **X-**

Inside the house

"Sorry about the mess," apologize James. "Lives were in danger from the horse and we have to act fast. Didn't meant to scare your team like that."

"No,no, it's ok. I should be thanking you and your team for saving the girl and my two team members live." reply Itami.

"Thank you sir." said James. "Now, let's get to the point, my government know your world existent from another GATE for awhile now. We are also from the other GATE if you are not aware of, and are also not from the same time line or the same world."

"Really? You guys are from another world?" asked Itami.

"Yes sir, Our government and our world does not want any hostility, with your government and your world." said James and be he brought out a small flash drive and give it to Itami. "This will tell you about the basic knowledge of our world timeline. And don't worry, this flash drive is compatible to you computers."

"Ok, I will make sure to give this to my superior." said Itami putting the flash drive away in the safe pocket.

"Thank you, we only wish to work together to gain mutual benefit." said James. "Now, about the villagers. We will help you escort them to whatever the destination maybe. I am sure the red dragon is going to be searching for them. I know you are aware of the red dragon already burn down the elves village."

"Ah yes, we found one survivor, is an elve girl. But she is still in coma." said Itami.

"At least there is one survivor. So this is my plan your team will escort the villagers from the front, and my team will guard the rear. You want to change anything?" asked James.

"No, it sound good." reply Itami.

"Ok, let's go. They are probably waiting long enough. And don't worry about communications we can adjust to your radio frequency." said James as they leave the house.

 **Author's Note**

 **First of all, I will like to thank to all you that supported me, in all my work. Without any of you I would not be doing this at all. And I want to make one thing clear, this story is not a serious story, expect random Michael Bay explosions, and expect a plot that is like "scooping spaghetti off the plate and throwing it around everywhere." well what do you expect from the guy who can't even speak, read, and write in his own native language, and English is my second language.**

 **I know it been a long time since I update any of my story. But do not worry, I have not abandon anything. My sorry ass excuse was I lost the book that I have been writing all my story in, and after that I just stop writing and also I started working and going to school and all the other shit just got real. So now enough of my bullshit, and I am back writing again. But don't expect update every week, I will update whenever I can. So peace out everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A few days later, still escorting the villagers**

 **(Somewhere in the desert canyon)**

"Can they goes any faster?!" yelled James with a tick mark on his helmet. "We are moving at the speed of the turtle!"

"I told you we should have let the demigod to ride with us to pass the time." said Jerry, still unhappy with not being able to bring Rory.

"Nope, we are not not bring that Daedra women. Never trust the Daedra looking people." reply James.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Early that morning, it was just another day of escorting the villagers when all the wagons in front of the B-Team stop suddenly._

" _First Letinut Itami, what happened? Why do we stop?" asked James from the radio._

" _There's a girl with huge halberd on the middle of of the road and she is coming towards us." reply Itami, sounding more excited than worried._

' _Girl with huge halberd? That never sound good.' thought James. "We are on our way to investigate, Sergeant Major Minn out." James said to Itami._

" _What happened?" asked Mine from the radio._

" _They say something about a girl with huge halberd. Victor, Jerry, and I will go and check it out, the rest of you stay here." reply James, and he drove toward the JSDF group._

 _Sure enough, when James got there, there is a 16 years old looking small girl with bigass Halberd that is 4 time the size of her, and she look like she was on her way to Comic-Con with the dress she was wearing._

" _What the fuck?" said Victor as he aim the 50 caliber machine gun at her._

' _I was hoping Itami was joking about it.' thought James._

 _James park his LATV next to Itami HumVEE and get out._

" _You weren't kidding when you say the girl with giant halberd." James said to Itami as he walk over to him and look at the girl, who was surrounded by villagers that were…. praying to her?_

" _Know anything about her?" James asked._

" _Villagers said Priestess or Oracle or something like that, and her name is Rory Mercury, Demigoddess and Apostle of Emloy, God of Death and Darkness." reply Itami and he noticed James stiffened. "Do you know anything about it?"_

" _Me? No." said James quickly._

 _Just then, Rory walk over to them, sizing up the so call Men in Green and Men in Black_ **(Not that Men in Black)** _. Men in Green aren't that intimidating but Men in Black are different story, probably because she was looking at the one with fangs painted on the visor._

' _I am not dealing with this shit, it is above my pay rate.' thought Jame and said to Itami, "Well, my good sir, she is your problem now I will just go back and guard the rear." And quickly walk back to his LATV._

" _No, wait…" Itami try to say something, but James didn't stop and drove away like devil was chasing him. Itami turn to look at Rory, who was looking at him with slutty face._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Suddenly Jacob yell, "Guys! I am picking up something really big coming at our direction from 4 o'clock!"

"Shit! It's a Red Dragon!" confirmed Victor as he look at the direction with a scope.

"Fuck! At a time like this!" cursed James as he pick up the microphone and activate both radio and speaker. "Is a Red Dragon at 4 o'clock! Everyone scattered and protect the Villagers!"

"Roger!" reply The B-Team.

Next thing you know, everything was in chaos as villagers run all over the place. Some of the wagons flip over or was caught in Dragon fire.

"We are on our way!" yell Itami from the radio, as the JSDF 3rd recon team join the fray.

Just then James notice two kids and a mother next to the flipped wagon, mother cover the kids with her body when the dragon was about to spit fire on them.

"Jerry! Take the wheel!" yell James as he grab the riots shield and EXO Jump out of the LATV.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" cried Jerry.

Just before the Dragon fire breath reach the family, James got in front of the family with the shield extended and plant on the ground before the inferno flames hit them.

All JSDF and The B-Team could do was watch as James and the family got consumed by the fire. When the Dragon stop breathing fire, the whole area was scorched, but James and the family was unharmed, maybe a few burns.

"You crazy ass motherfucker!" Everyone from The B-Team yell at James.

"Itami, you saw that?! That was soo cool!" said Takeo with excitement, and JSDF was beyond impressed.

"Take that Dragon down, now!" yell James and take the family to the safety.

"Yeah! Fighting giant monsters is a Defense Force tradition!" said Sōichirō Kuwahara. "Go, Go!"

JSDF and B Team form a random formation and charge the Dragon as they shoot the dragon. But it only annoyed the dragon.

"Pay it no mind! Keep firing!" command Itami. "Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire!"

Than dragon took a deep breath and shoot out fire at the group.

"Breath incoming!" wearn Itami, as JSDF swivel out of the way, but B Team charge straight through the fire like nothing and keep firing at the dragon.

"Everyone, concentrate fire on the head! The scales are too thick for our guns!" informed Jacob just as the elf girl woke up and telling Itami to shoot the eye.

James contact the HQ after he get all the villagers away from the fight. "HQ, this is Sergeant Major Minn of B Team, we make a contact with Red Dragon, need heavy support now!"

"Copy Sergeant Major," replied the HQ. "XS1 Vulcan is up and online, it should be connected to your hud."

"Copy and out!" said James with a smirk, and run back toward the fight.

Just then Katsumoto snatched the trigger on the RPG and the rocket went off toward the side of dragon.

"It's a miss!" report Itami.

Then Rory jump out of the back of Humvee and throw her helbert at the foot of a Dragon making a small earthquake and the Dragon stumble into a path of the rocket. And the rocket hit the Dragon's left arm and blowing it off. Dragon roared in pain as its arm was blown off and started flapping its wings to fly away.

"Don't let that Dragon escape! Take out those wings!" James yell into the com.

"Are you insane?!" Itami yell back just as Victor said, "I got you bro!" And pick up two Stinger M7 launches and fire total of 8 missiles, 4 each into the wings of the Dragon, grounding it for good.

"Everyone fall back, I am call in the orbital strike!" said James.

"WHAT!? ORBITAL STRIKE!?" everyone on JSDF yell.

"Hell yeah!" shout Kalley.

Soon everyone park theirs vehicles behind James. Jame walk toward the Dragon that is struggling to get back on its feet. When he was 50 yards away from the team he stop and said into the com, "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for epic explosion."

When the Dragon was finally on its feet and look at them with hate in its eyes, and let out a final roared.

" **FINISHED IT!"**

James press the targeting system on his tablet and press fired. The yellow beam of light came down from the heavens and strike the Red Dragon. The Red Dragon stand no chance as the the XS-1 Vulcan's high powered energy beams vaporized the Dragon. 20 seconds later the yellow beam finally fade away and _(Slow motion and play "Cool Guy Don't Look At Explosions" by Lonely Island)_ without looking James turn around and walk back toward the group with his AE4 on his right shoulder, as huge explosion happened, making a mushroom cloud.

'Cool guy don't look at explosions.' though James.

 _(Back to real time Music stop)_

When James got next to Itami, who was looking at the explosion with his eyes bulging out and mouth hanging down, it could be said for everyone who just witness the event, except for the B-Team since they have seen it before.

James stop and turn his head to Itami and said, "Blowing up giant monsters is The B-Team tradition." then he keep walking toward his group.

" **THE B-TEAM WINS! FATALITY!"**

 **X-**

After the fight, they buried the dead and goodbye to each other and went their own separate ways. Villagers continued with their journey, The B-Team return back to their base, and 3rd recon team return back to their base with bunch of refugees including the two mages.

 **X-**

 **Time Skip**

 **At Certain Village**

"They killed a fire Dragon?!" shout one of the customer.

"Yeah, that's right! I saw it myself!" claimed the waitress.

"Bullshit!"

"You don't expect us to believe that, do you?" asked the another customer.

"It's true!" reply the waitress.

"Sure you weren't knocked out and dreamed up the whole thing?" one of joke and everyone started laughing, except for a group of armored people next to the window.

"Don't believe me, then. See if I care." said the waitress, giving up the pointless argument.

"What do you think?" Hamilton asked Norma.

"What do think?" said Norma, "The bar is filthy, the beer's nasty, and so is the food."

"Norma," said Gray with a gruff voice. "We are on a secret mission to Arnus Hill, and we're talking about the Fire Dragon."

"You're too loud." interrupt Piña. "Hamilton, keep going."

"Right." and Hamilton continue. "This rumor's spreading like wildfire. Two bands of mercenaries, one in green clothes, other in black armor while evacuating the residents of Coda Village, actually kill off a Fire Dragon."

"There are all kinds of dragons, from ancient dragons to newborn dragons," argues Norma, not wanting to believe the story. "And winged dragons, too."

"It was a real Fire Dragon, sir." the waitress cut into their conversation, as she refills their drinks.

"Ha!" said Norma. "You can't fool me!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" claimed the waitress.

"Would you please tell us more about the ones who kill this dragon?" asked Hamilton nicely.

"Oh, hmm, I don't know." replied the waitress, as she thought about it.

"I believe you!" said Hamilton with a smile and take out a few coins. But before she could say anymore, the waitress snatched the coins away from Hamilton hand.

"Thank you, young Knight!" the waitress said happily. "I'll have to tell you a special story, then!"

The waitress close her eyes and began her story. "When the dragon attacked us that day, they save us! They had a magic weapons that looked like a great iron cock, rode in mighty, unyielding wagons, but they are two groups one of the group all dress in green, the other are all black. From what I been told it was actually the people in black armor killed the Fire Dragon, calling upon the Wrath of the Heaven."

"Wrath of the Heaven?" asked Hamilton.

"Yes, the golden beam of light that came from the heaven and smite the Fire Dragon!"

"Heaven you say," Piña repeated. "This might be our solution for the threat that Empire face."

 **X-**

 **Extra:**

James press the targeting system on his tablet and press fired. The yellow beam of light came down from the heavens and strike the Red Dragon. The Red Dragon stand no chance as the the XS-1 Vulcan's high powered energy beams vaporized the Dragon. 20 seconds later the yellow beam finally fade away and _(Slow motion and play "Cool Guy Don't Look At Explosions" by Lonely Island)_ without looking James turn around and walk back toward the group with his AE4 on his right shoulder, as huge explosion happened, making a mushroom cloud.

Just then James was knocked out, _(Back to real time Music cut off and explosion cut off)_ face first into the ground by a fly debris from the explosion that hit him in the back of his head.

 _(Crickets chirping in the background)_

"God dammit James!" yell Kelly across the field. "This isn't a movie!"

 **X-**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys is me KillerKaung here, I know it is short and it's been a while. So I hope you all like it and have a nice life. Remember to review or PM me on whatever idea you had for this story. Goodbye!**


End file.
